feeling
by namikaze yukiko-chan
Summary: ngak bisa bikin summary/bimbangnya hati Yuuichi karena mencintai adiknya sendiri/pairing KyouYuui/shonen-ai atau bl (boys love)/langsung ajah baca/jangan menyalahkan saya selaku jadi penulis karena menistakan Tsurugi bersaudara/


Feeling

Pairing : KyouYuui.

Raten : T masih aman

Desaimer

belong to Inazuma Eleven

Story

Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning

Cerita BL atau shonen-ai, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuar anda sekalan muntah, humor garing ,angst gagal, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur.

Summary : cinta ta bisa di lupakan dengan singkat. Bahkan sulit sekali menghilangkan rasa cinta yang ada di hati. Tetapi kalau cinta di pendam juga lebih menyakitan. Mencoba mengucapkan cinta walau di tola tetapi tak ada beban yang terlalu berat di hati.

Langsung aja di baca

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sang surya mulai tersenyun ke bumi. burung-burung mulai bernyanyi. Juga embun pagi yang bagaikan bintang di malam hari. Semua orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya seperti yang semakin lama makin meniggi menandakan hari yang sudah makin pagi. Sinar cerahnya pun sampai ke salah satu gedung. Tepatnya di salah satu kamar kamar pasien rumah sakit inazuma. Sinar cerahnya seakan menyuruh salah satu pasien yang sedang terlelap untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan pemuda itu mulai terbangun dan mulai menampakkan mata coklat tua* yang sangat memikat. Wajahnya yang menawan walaupun pemuda itu sedikit mengantuk tapi ia berusaha untuk sekedar duduk di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu mengucek-gucek(?) matanya berusaha untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pemuda yang kini sudah terbangun sepenuhnya itu mulai membenarkan penampilannya sedikit, setidaknya ada perawat yang datang ke kamarnya ia tidak akan malu karenaa penampilan yang berantakkan. Rambut blue navy-nya yang mulai di tata agak rapih ke belakang. Tadinya dia akan mandi tapi berhubung malas ya udah nanti ajah mandinya#plak! (chara : WOI! AKU NGAK JOROK KAYAK AUTHOR! Author : kamu kok tega sich! *nagis geje*). Ehm! Kita benerin dulu ceritanya soalnya ada salah satu chara yang protrs ke author.

Perawakan pemuda itu manis, tutur katanya pun halus. Bahkan ketika dia terbangun pun masih terlihat menawan. Hidungnya yang terukir sempurna, bibirnya yang memerah walaupun agak terlihat pecah-pecah, kulitmya yang putih susu serta tai lalat yang ada di bawah bibir sebelah kirinya**.

Pemuda itu bernama Yuuichi. Lengkapnya Tsurugi Yuuichi. Ia berada di rumah sakit selama hampir 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu karena ecerobohannya saat masih kecil.

Tsurugi Kyousuke. Nama seorang yang telah mengubah dunia kanak–kanaknya ke rumah sakit karena kakinya yang tak bisa bergeak lagi.

Kyousuke memiliki paras yang hamper mirip dengan Yuuichi yang hanya membedakan mereka hanyalah model rambut Kyousuke yang di atur ke atas dengan akses buntut(?) yang agak melengkung di ujungnya. Juga warna matanya yang agak keemasan*** serta bentuk mata yang tajam mirip mata kucing menurut Yuuichi, penampilannya yang membuat terlihat berandal plus tak pernah memakai baju seragam sekolahnya.

Yah, itulah adiknya seorang Tsurugi Yuuichi. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyousuke walaupun kemungkinan Yuuichi tak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi. Dia masih bersyukur Karena usahanya bisa di teruskan oleh Kyousuke. Adiknya. Walau pada awalnya ia tak mau bermain sepak bola lagi karena Yuuichi ta bisa bermain sepak bola lagi. Alasannya itu bertahan sampai Kyousuke ke bangku SMP.

Meskipun pada awalnya Kyousuke berencana untuk membiayai uang operasi kaki kakaknya dengan cara menghancurkan klub sepak bola SMP Raimon. Meski caranya waktu itu salah. Menurutnya hanya itulah cara satu-satunya cara untuk membuaat kakaknya bisa bermain sepok bola. Namun hal itu segera di sadari oleh Yuuichi. Daan usahanya beraahir arena ia melihat kakaknya menangis di hadapamnya. Lalu sejak saat itu Kyousuke mulai berubah sikapnya.

Entah kenapa, lama kelamaan perasaan Yuuichi pada Kyousuke berubah. Bukan, bukan perasaan sayang seorang kakak. Tapi lebih dari itu. Perasaan yang ingin memiliki hati adiknya sendiri. Bisa di bilang ia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Perasaan tersebut makin lama makin menjadi tak terbendung lagi. Yuuichi tau perasaanya dan cintanya benarbenar terlarang baginya. Sudah erbagi cara Yuuichi lakukan untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia miliki.

Tapi hasilnya?... semua cara yang di lakukan tetap saja NIHIL. Tak ada yang bisa memendam semua perasaannya yang ada di dada.

Sepertinya tuhan suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan Yuuichi. Bukannya perasaannya menghilang justru semakin hari ia makin mencintai Kyousuke. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa sulit untuk melupakan perasaannya. Ia benarbenar sangat mencintainya. Melupakan perasaannya, sama sajamembuag setengah dari bagian hidupnya. Yuuihi tau bahwa cintanya begitu sulit. Tetapi ia menyangka kalau perasaan cinta yang ia miliki teramat sulit.

Tsurugi Yuuichi. Seorang pemuda baik, ramah, perawakannya manis dan hal yang membuatnya hebat di mata gadis atau lelaki (untuk para seme) manapun yang mengenalnya. Hanya satu hal yang tak mampu ia lakukan. Memiliki sebuah perasaan cinta sangat dia harapkan. Cinta, hal yang menurutnya sulit untuk di perjuangkan dan hanya bisa berharap perasaan ini segera meng hilang dari hatinya..

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore tak terasa sebentar lai akan gelap lagi akan gelap. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di telan bumi. Lalu waktu berganti denga dinginnya malam bersama bintang dan bulan yang menemani gelapnya hari. Yuuichi bersyukur karena hari ini Kyousuke tidak akan menjenguknya karena sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan yang akan di minggu depan. Karena lelah (Authour : lelah yang bagaimana di kou! Di kou hanya duduk melamun ajah! *di hajar Kyousuke!*) karena berkeliling rumah sakit dari tadi denga Taiyou yang merupakan salaah satu pasien tetap di rumah sakit dan termasuk menari cara-cara yang bisa membuatnya melupaan hal-hal tentang perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Kyousuke. Andai ia bisa memilih mecintai seeorang. Pasti ia akan memilih untuk mencintai orang lain. Walaupun orang itu utusan dari neraka yang hendak memusnahkannya. Dari pada menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri, yang tak akan mungkin dibalas oleh Kyousuke.

* * *

Pov. Yuuichi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar rawatku. Memang agak melelahkan karena aku berjalan dengan kursi roda yang artinya tanganku harus kuat untuk menjaalankan kursi roda. Oh, jangan lupa aku juga harus bisa mengerem mendadak klo ada orang berjallan tiba-tiba berhenti di tenag jalan.

Tampa terasa aku sudah sampai di depan kamarku dan perlahan lahan membuka pintu dan melihat…

Seorang pemudalebih tepatnya sih adikku Kyousukesedang menatap jendela kamar. Seperti ada percikan sinarsinar kecil di wajah Kyousuke yang pernah aku baca di manga yang aku pinjan dari suster Fuyuka.

Parasnya yang menampakkan kecerahannya lebih dari biasanya. Entah Cuma salah lihat atau aku benar-benar salah melihatnya di kamarku? Bukannya tadi pagi Kyousuke bilang di telepon, kalau ia tidak akan datang menjengukku? Apa aku berhalusinasi? Sepertinya opsi terakhir mungkin saja bisa saja terjadi. Kyousuke tak mungkin berbohong –minus kebohongannya untuk menghancurkan sepak bola waktu itu yang di dasari agar ada biaya untuk operasi kakiku– sejak saat itu ia kembali ke jalan yang lurus(?). aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku saat ini berhalusinasi.

Tak mungkinkan ia tersenyum lembut. Kyousuke perlahan-lahan menuju ke arahku. Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin dek–

.

.

.

Dan ia berada beberapa cm dari mukaku. Mukaku dan mukanya. Andai aku bisa ingin seperti tokoh di shoujou manga. Detik ini juga aku akan pingsan persis dengan tokoh utama yang ada di shoujou manga yang di ditembak oleh lelaki yang ia cintai.

"nii-san kenapa wajahnya memerah?" Tanya Kyousuke lembut lalu mengusap pipi kiriku dengan tangannya yang hangat dan lembut. Walaupun wajahnya masih menujukkan senyumanya yang lembut.

Aku benar-benar ingin kabur sekarang juga. Ini merupakann hal yang paling bisa membuatku panas dingin di hadapannya. Sepertinya wajahku saat ini sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

" Aku ngak apa-apa kok ….. Kyousuke. Ini hanya ….. mmmm ….. pengaruh …. Mn… ah, sinar senja! .. ia sinar senja yang berwarna merah! Hehehehehehe…."

Memeng agak sedikit ngak masuk akal apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Plus, aku berbiara dengan agak gemetaran. Balasannya? Hanya gumanann 'hn' singkat.

Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan ia berjalan menuju kea rah jendela dan meninggalkanku tertenguh di belakang punggungnya. Terlihat ia sseperti menghe nfaas, seperti akan melaukan suatu tugas yang sangat besar. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku lebih tak percaya. Mungkin ataun perasaanku saja atau aku melihat wajahnya ada sedikit ada rona… merah di pipinya?.

Lalu ia kembai menu ke arahku dan mengubah sedikit tubuhnya menjadi berjongkok dan mulutnya mulai akan membuka suara dan terdengar.

"Aishiteru"

''Eh?!" Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Apa aku salah dengar ya.

"Aishiteru Nii-san, tidak lebih tepatnya aku menyukaimu. Tsurugi Yuuichi-nii" jawab Kyousuke sambil tersenyum lembut dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"e… eh …HEH?!" Aku benar-benar tak bisa berbicara pada hari ini, detik ini aku benar-benar syok setengah mati. Antara bahagia dan galau.

Bahagia karena Kyousuke memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dan galau karena kami sama-sama lelaki juga kami sedarah.

Aku berharap hari ini adalah april mop dan Kyousue sedang mengerjaiku dengan candaannya. Lalu aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merah di wajahku. Tapi sepertinya wajahku pemikiran sendiri dan makin lama wajahku memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nii-san …. " ucapnya lembut. Lalu ia memelukku erat.

Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat seperti akan coplok. Beberapa menit kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, jawabannya apa Niisan?" tanyanya apa pengharapan.

.

Ini tidak benar!

.

"a….a….a…a~" suaraku seperti hilang seperti kentut yang kuluar dari pantat#plak! Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

.

Aku harus menolaknya!

"Niisan jadi apa jawabanya!?" Tanyanya agak menekan.

"ak…aku…"

"Niisan menyukaiku tidak?'

Ak….ak….aku tidaak bi~"

"aku mengerti. Nii-san tidak bisa mencintaikukan. Karena aku adalah adik kandungmu. Apalagi kita sama-sama lelaki. Bisa saja Nii-san malu terhadapku. Karena aku tidak normal iya KAN!" ucapnya setengah marah.

"Kyousuke" lirihku saat memanggil namanya.

Perlahanllahan Kyousuke mulai meninggalkanku. Tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seperti kehilangan kesadaran aku menggapai pergelangan tangannya. Menariknya agar kami saling berhadapan. Namun ia memperlihatkan ekspresi ogahogahan(?) aku pun tersenyum lembut di hadapannya. Lalu tanganku yang satu lagi aku bergerak seolah member isyarat agar merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Lalu setelah itu aku mendekat ke wajahnya dan wajah kami pun saling dekat dan….

.

.

Cup~

.

.

Bibir kami pun bertemu. Sebuah ciuman singkan namun lembut aku berikan padanya. Peralahan aku mulai tersadar. Wajahku langsung memerah. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Untungnya pintu kamar tertutup, jadi tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba melihat perbuatan nistaku tadi.

"Nii-san….. Nii-san …. I … itu …tadi" Tanyanya mungkin agak kaget dengan apa yang aku perbuat tadi.

"I … itu…. BODOH MAKANYA DENGERIN AKU DULU AKUKAN BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" ups, aku kebablasan (Author : wah Yuuichi dan Kyousuke jadi OOC lucu juga. Hahahaha*ketawa nista* #plak!)

Lalu aku melihat senyuman (baca : seringai) kyousuke yang mulai berkembang begitu besar.

"Jadi, Nii-san juga suka aku?" tanyanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk kecil mengantikan jawaban iya. Lalu dia mendekat lagi. Memelukku begitu erat seakan tak mau kehilangan diriku. Juga bibirnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Nafasnya begitu terasa di telingaku. Samar-samar aku lihat ia masih memasang senyuman (menyerigai) menakutkan itu di wajah tampan Kyousuke.

"Nii-san, aku kira tadi aku bakal di tolak loh …. Hehehehe …" katanya lembut.

"sungguh aku juga tak bisa melupakan perasaan cintaku pada Nii-san. Sudah bermacam-macam cara aku lakukan untuk melupakan rasa ini" lirihya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Yang slalu ada di pikirku hanyalah Nii-sa, Nii-san dan Nii-san" lanjutnya

Aku tersentuh dengan apa yang Kyousuke tak terasa air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Lalu Kyousuke mengusap pipiku, menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. Aku berharap perasaan sepert ini aka nada dan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

Eh masih belom selesai!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Ni-san bisa kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Soalnya 'adkku' sudah berdiri gara-gara Nii-san menciumku tadi loh~~~" katanya menggoda.

Aku bersumpah. Demi kaos kaki Author yang belum d cuci selama 3 minggu (A/N : lol … lol …..loh …. Kok bawa-bawa kaos kaki gw?). aku tak menyangka Kyousuke yang saat ini ada di hadapanku adalah salah satu orag termesum yang aku temui.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya dari hadapanku. Lalu aku mula melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Kyousuke tampak bingung menatapku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengusirnya dari kamarku. Dia terpaku menatapku. Saat sudah berada di luar kamar lalu dengan sisa tenaga aku berteriak

"MESUM!"

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu sekuat tenaga. Aku juga tdak perduli kalau suaraku membuat orang-orang pergi ke dokter THT. Aku benar-benar menyesal suka sama Kyousuke yang mesumnya minta ampun. Coba kalian pikir baru jadia langsung minta 'itu' huh…. Sebel!

End pov Yuuichi.

.

* * *

Disisi lain...

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membeku d depan salah satu kamar pasien di rumah sakit inazuma. Pemuda yang di ketahu namanya Tsurugi Kyousuke hanya bisa terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Loh, kan wajar aku kan pacarnya… masa yang kayak gitu ngak di kasih sih~~" katanya lemah.

Saat hendak meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri.

Emang kamu tidak sadar ya? Baru aja jadian …. Elo udah ngajak 'itu' ama pacar elo. Benar-benar ya. Kamu merupakan salah satu orang termesum di muka bumi.

Ini beneran End.

note :

*itu menutku warnanya kayak gitu

** Bener agak?*** Sama kayak point ke 1

Oke ripiunya minna sann~

Maaf ancur maklum fic pertama.

.

.

.

Yukiko ;)


End file.
